


Hands Entwined

by angelskuuipo



Category: Ambiguous Fandom, Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Early Work, F/M, GFY, I left the characters unnamed so you can use your imagination, This could be read for any fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not perfect, but it fills a need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched ‘Blackout’ today and the sight of Don holding Liz’s arms above her head got me a little hot and bothered. I wanted to see if I could do a true 100-word drabble with the thought. And I did! ::does happy dance:: I made it deliberately non-specific, so that the reader could imagine whoever they wanted. Un-betaed, any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 11-5-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hands entwined, he held her arms above her head. Her back and neck arched to give him better access. His lips traced a path down her body and he reveled in the sounds she made. Her legs wrapped around his thighs as he entered her, holding him close.

Hands entwined, they drove each other over the edge. And if he called out another’s name and she did the same, they pretended they hadn’t heard. After, she lay with her head on his chest, cradled in his arms. What they had wasn’t perfect, but filled a need.

Hands entwined, they slept.

-30-


End file.
